<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Recalled by Pangrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593282">Memories Recalled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim'>Pangrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I just had a lot of feelings, Kinda sorta a sicfic, No beta reader, They love and support each other ok.., i wrote this at 4 am and I’m not going to check it so sorry if it’s bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting Duma gave Zeke a new fear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teeta | Tatiana/Zeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories Recalled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a majority of their army, fighting Duma had been a nightmare. He was being with the power of a god, who could easily damage a good part of their army with little effort. Few people walked away in perfect shape after that day. Many were silent due to fear. </p><p>Ezekiel had a feeling he had seen it, or something like it, before. </p><p>It was so secret that Zeke had a mysterious past. If he had not been found by his dear Tatiana, he would most likely be dead. He had accepted that his past would most likely stay gone. He did not want to hold onto fruitless hopes. He had a good life in Rigel. </p><p>As he limped along with Tatiana, leaving Duma’s hellish altar behind, he managed to ignore the past biting at his heels, and pulling at his brain. Zeke had previously had memories tease him before. He often awoke himself (and Tatiana as well) from nightmares which he could not fully remember. He could tell that in some ways, his disjointed memories caused Tatiana more anxiety and pain that they caused him. </p><p>That is why, when his memories actually began to resurface, he attempted to ignore them. </p><p>They often came with a painful headache, and a suggested change in attitude. He knew that at one point, he had been an entirely different man. But he loved Tatiana now. There was no reason to seek out his past. </p><p> </p><p>When a knight timidly approached Zeke at his desk on base, he thought little of it at first. </p><p>“G-General?” She said softly. </p><p>He looked up from his papers. “Yes? What is it?” He did not been to be gruff with her, but he was tired, and wanted nothing more than to go home. </p><p>“Um...apologies!” She saluted. “But...you signed these papers wrong..”</p><p>“What? Let me see them.” Zeke frowned. She held them out with a trembling hand, and he carefully took them. Sure enough, he had put his name on the line for the Emperor, not for the General. </p><p>He stared at the paper, then rubbed his eyes, and stared again. Not only had he put his name there, but he had put ‘of Grust’ behind it. </p><p>General Ezekiel of Grust. That was not quite right. </p><p>“Oh, yes. I see. I shall send a new copy along shortly.” He said, remembering that the solider was still present. </p><p>She saluted and fled his office, leaving Ezekiel alone with himself. </p><p> </p><p>Despite his strange memories affecting his career, Zeke still attempted to ignore them. He was not one to worry much about himself. He cared for those he was close to, but how could he care for someone he barely knew?</p><p>He was surprised when, despite Tatiana’s many worried looks and comments, he came down with a sickness. </p><p>“My shining sun—“ Zeke coughed into his arm, attempting to sit up in bed. </p><p>“Oh, don’t you try this, Zeke!” She pouted, pitting a hand on his shoulder and carefully pushing him back down. Typically, when she attempted that, he would move to please her. This time, he was truly so weak that he had no choice. </p><p>“Dearest Tatiana. I have work.” He tried to reason with her. </p><p>She continued to pout at him. She was so cute like that, his befuddled mind managed to think. “I already wrote to the base. They know that you can’t make it.”</p><p>“You did? But, it is only…what time is it?” He glanced around the room. </p><p>“It’s nine in the morning. Much too early for someone as sick as a dog to wake up.” She instructed. </p><p>Zeke questioned her, attempting to sit up once more. “How did you know that I would be sick?” </p><p>Tatiana pushed him back down. “You didn’t wake me up at half past five for a goodbye kiss. I knew something was wrong from that.”</p><p>He chuckled softly, though it turned into a cough. He loved her so much. </p><p> </p><p>Though Zeke loved Tatiana more than he could ever say, he was still antsy. He wished to go to work, if only to bury his head in documents and go into battle so he could forget his worries and ignore his memories. Alas, his blasted ailment would not allow him even that. </p><p>After he had tried to get up too many times, Tatiana had tucked him in so snugly, he was like a prisoner. As the light of his life made soup in the kitchen, he could only think. </p><p>The memories were fractured, he knew. He remembered more of places and battlefields than specific people. The occasional mount slipped through, though he was sure that he personally had never ridden a wyvern. It must have belonged to an ally of his, though he also had a sneaking suspicion that may not have been the case. </p><p>“Zeke!” Tatiana walked over, beaming and saving him from himself. She swiftly grew worried when she saw him frowning. “Do it hurt anywhere?” She asked anxiously. </p><p>Zeke shook his head. “No, no. I am alright. Your cooking smells good.”</p><p>That was enough to brighten her back up, though he could tell that she was still worried. As she helped him eat the food, telling him how she almost accidentally mixed up what she was putting into it, he could tell that she was watching him. Tatiana was a master healer, after all. Her trained eye would be able to spot anything that was wrong with him. He would have to be careful. </p><p> </p><p>After a week, Zeke believed he felt well enough to return to work. As he pulled on his boots at 5:15 in the morning, he heard his dear wife shift in bed. </p><p>“Oh, Zeke?” She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. “Are you leaving now?”</p><p>“I am. Just for work, my dear.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“I thought I told you not to leave until you felt well.” She gently scolded. He looked at her properly, and saw the disappointment in her gentle eyes. </p><p>“Ah, I—“ The General did not know what to say. He had never been perfectly in touch with his emotions. The past week had been a painful time for him, not just due to his sickness. He was more ailed by the barrage of memories that hit him, while he had no where to hide. </p><p>“You’ve been sleeping restlessly. More than usual.” Tatiana took his rough hands in her soft grip. Despite the kindness in the touch, it was clear she did not intend to let him go. “Please. Tell me. You can trust me, can’t you?”</p><p>Zeke looked down. “I…do not wish to trouble you.”</p><p>“You’re not troubling me!” She gently squeezed his hands. “You always, always try to get me to talk to you. Why can’t you talk to me?”</p><p>Zeke realized suddenly that he had hurt her. “I…my deepest apologies.” He looked at her. “It is just…my memories are returning. I believe.”</p><p>Despite his trepidation, he was surprised to see her brighten. “Is that what it’s been? Why would that trouble me?”</p><p>“I…you…you always seemed nervous when I mentioned an old memory.” His tone was sheepish. </p><p>His stomach had a pang when his dearest one actually began to laugh at him. She reached over, moving the hair from his face. </p><p>“You’re right. Sometimes I am worried. Maybe you had someone else. But that’s my problem. I know how much you love me, and I don’t think you’d ever leave me. But I don’t want to be selfish, now. I’ll be honest, my biggest worry was the memories would hurt you, like the nightmares do.”</p><p>Zeke had never felt like such a fool. Of course Tatiana would support him! She was a pure angel, always ready to support him. How could he have let his fear control him so greatly? Even during battles during the war, the two had perfected working together, despite their respective anxieties for the other. Why would his new obstacle be any different?</p><p>Zeke carefully took his hands away from hers, just so he could hug her close. “I apologize.” He whispered into her hair. </p><p>“Don’t.” She shook her head against his shoulder. “Can you tell me about your memories?”</p><p>“I suppose I can.” He whispered to her. “It all began in a country by the name of Grust…”</p><p>Perhaps he could afford to miss another day of work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love them cherish them<br/>My Twitter is: @ pangrym !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>